Memories
by caca 27
Summary: Len met a girl in the park that reminded him of someone he once know...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the story..

* * *

It was a sunny day. I went for a walk with Ronnie, my dog, to a park near my house. There, I saw a girl. Her face seemed familiar. I walked toward her, and then I greet her. She showed me her beautiful face that looks the same as mine. I talked to her. Listening to her voice is the best. She has a wonderful voice that drowned me.

I asked her, why she by herself in this sunny day, she answered that she's waiting for someone, but that person haven't shown up. I asked her, is it okay if I'm staying here. She answered that it's okay.

Ronnie was really hungry, I knew it when he became aggressive and like not him self. He has lived with me since very small. But I'm not going anywhere. I stand still in my pace, when she asked me, isn't he hungry? I asked her back in surprise, how do you know? She just nod then smile, I just know it.

Ronnie become more aggressive and keep pulling his rope. I decided to go, I say good bye to her. I walked again, and I went home.

After feed Ronnie, I went upstairs to my room. I walked to my study desk. I sat on the chair and imagine her face again. The familiar face I have met before. I knew it but I don't know where I met her. I fell asleep imagining her face…

.

.

.

Suddenly, I was in a dark place. I heard someone crying next to me, a girl. She cried very much. I asked her why she cried. She answered that she doesn't want us to be separate. I asked her again, separate us? She answered again, yes, you're my one and only brother.

Suddenly, everything became white. Everything became blur in a while then, everything became easier to see.

I was in a room, with a girl I know. She was the girl I met in the park. I walked toward her and greet her again, déjà vu. But the difference is that we were not in the park. And another thing that's different was that she cried.

I asked her, why she is crying. She answered that the people in the town are mad at her. I asked why, but her answer was nothing but tears.

Then, everything became blur again. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear voices. A woman said, the princess is evil, we must kill her! Then, a man answered, yes, we MUST kill her. Then a boy added, she took my family, she's mad. Then everyone started to speak together, some yelling, some shouting, and many others.

And suddenly, I awoke from my sleep. The dream was still in my head. Keep replaying the scenes in my dream…

The old dream since I was kid that I used to see every night which makes me afraid of falling asleep…

* * *

A/N: hm.. =3= i don't know why, but i feel something is missing from this story. And sorry for my English...that not too well. I think i'll make this a twoshot story.. so wait for the next chapter patiently.. XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. with this.. um.. fic? OKay, so i just want to say thanks to my dear friend, Vidi who has beta-ed this fic. God! My grammar is suck and yeah, i just really really suck at writing stories in English. Because it's not my native language and so on. Btw, thanks too for anyone who read the second chapter of this fic. I really really appreciate it. Really. I mean. I don't know if this fic is good enough or really really bad. So, can you please leave review? I'd really appreciate your review! thanks again!

* * *

I saw her crying. I couldn't take this anymore. She was just so… fragile. I was just about to hug her when a pain went through my body. The pain was… burning me.

And some fragments started playing in my head. Flame. All around me was fire. So many people. They yelled many mean words, which gave me some weird feeling. I could see a building. It was huge, it was like a castle in the story book. But the castle was burnt, by a really big flame. Once again, My heart hurts. And I felt the horrible pain again.

And I was back to my self. I stared the girl in front of me. I looked at her carefully, even though the light was very poor and I barely can see. So many burnt, so many scars…

My heart hurts.

I tried to say something, and what came out was, "Hey"

She stared at me, focusing her eyes on me. A long silence... and then I continued.

"Who are you?"

She stared at me with disbelieve. As if hurt by what I said.

"I'm… your sister," as if the time stopped when the girl in front of me said with tremble voice, 'your sister'. That word was like hypnotizing me, and I got a headache. And the last thing I saw was she said a word, which I miss… and the only thing I remember was her lips saying,

"Len."

I was awake from my sleep. What I could see from my bed was the sunlight entering the room from the big window in the corner of my room.

I was trying to get up, and go downstairs, when my body doesn't seem to obey me. My hands didn't want to move. And it went the same for my other parts of body too. I tried to say something, to yell, but my mouth didn't want to move. I couldn't say, I couldn't yell. It was numb.

I tried to see something that I can use to draw attention from the people downstairs with the only thing I can move, my eyes.

But nothing. I can't see anything. Anything around that could help me.

I got back to my mind. Once again. What happened to me? What happened to my body? Why are they so numb? Why are they…so fucking numb?

And now I'm in the middle of my thought, thinking that I'm a useless person. Getting numb in the morning, and especially getting the same dream I had forgotten for years.

I opened my eyes. The sun was about to set. My body still numb, but why doesn't anybody noticed yet? Why doesn't anybody come to help me yet? Am I being forgotten here? Or maybe I'm still in my nightmare.

When will this nightmare go, I wonder? Or maybe, I'm in a coma, and won't wake up until this nightmare ends? Why is it happened to me?

But, hey, why am I getting hungry? Aren't I in some dreams? No, no, no. Is it still qualified as a dream? This is a total nightmare. Where the hell is everyone? Doesn't anybody come to help me?

I'm… starving.

Wait, why am I starving again? Oh yea, I'm stuck with my body. It's numb, and doesn't want to move an inch. How am I supposed to act in this kind of dream—I mean— nightmare?

And now, I just realized that I'm talking to my self. Wow. That's one great discovery. I have no idea now, I'm becoming someone who talks to himself.

Arrgh… I have to stop this.

This is so frustrating. How can a nightmare become so frustrating. A nightmare, and it's so damn frustrating. Oh right, I forgot the reason nightmares exist. It was for making someone suffers.

Arrgh! I have to stop this before I lost my mind. This is a true hell. Why doesn't anybody come yet?

Someone…!

Someone!

Please! Help me!

Or at least bring me some food.

Hey, I cannot talk right? So, why am I yelling in my head? Argh! This is sure frustrating.

I'm gonna be crazy if I stayed longer.

Now, I started to realize what I've been doing this entire day. First, I talked to my self, second, I talked in my head, and third, I'm not moving an inch! Damn!

What is actually happening here?! Hey, there, someone, if anyone could hear me, I'm starving here!

I don't wanna die like this! No! Let me die the other way! This is just ridiculous.. I don't wanna die just because I'm starving! Hey! Mr. Nightmare! Wherever you are! Come fetch me, will ya? I'm totally starving here! And I haven't drunk anything yet! And I'm not move a fucking inch from this morning! Please! Mr. Nightmare! Or whatever you called! Let me take same food and I'll continue this frustrating game you play with me!

What? I'm just being sarcastic here. I'm really hungry, and I haven't drunk anything from this morning. And I'm tired, tired trying to move my body. I just end up exhaust my brain for trying to move. I'm not crazy, yet. I still have my mind. But it all messed up. I cannot think when I'm hungry you know?

No one can think when they are starving, and so do I.

Am I going to be starving till I die?

Am I going to be a corpse in 3 days?

Am I going to die?

I don't know…

I don't know.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for late updating this fic. This fic has been beta-ed by my friend, Vidi. Like i said before. Btw, I don't know if she has an account in fanfiction. When i asked her, she hasn't reply yet. Maybe busy with school. Btw, thanks again.. please leave review! see ya!


End file.
